French Fries
by tiny.coco.chan
Summary: Being the cashier at Burger Kage was bad enough for Hinata, but somehow Sasuke just made it even worse... *SasuHina OneShot*


**

* * *

**

This is one of my weirder OneShots..

**I'm not really sure why I wrote it, but I hope you like it!**

**Read and Review, please!**

* * *

"Welcome to Burger Kage, may I take your order?" Hinata Hyuuga asked politely.

That phrase had become her mantra, etched into her brain forever. After her father Hiashi stopped paying for her college tuition, 25-year-old Hinata worked at Burger Kage. Despite her lack of social skills, she became the cashier. It was funny how life hated her…

…except Hinata wasn't laughing.

Well, she didn't really mind being reduced to work at a fast food restaurant. Sure, the barely above minimum-wage paycheck contributed little to her education fund. Plus, cleaning the bathrooms-- especially the men's with their absurd looking toilets-- did not top her favorite activities list. As an added bonus, the customers respected the cheap, greasy fries more than Hinata herself.

However, the owner of Burger Kage was Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata became a little starry-eyed when she thought of him. She sighed when she imagined staring into his deep, blue eyes.

Emphasis on IMAGINED.

Naruto absolutely hated her. He called her a crazy, obsessed stalker. He would never want to get within five feet of her. The only exception was when he punished her.

Yet, he hired her to work at his restaurant. So Hinata was content with that.

"Are you stupid?" a cold voice said.

Hinata looked at the owner of the voice. She gasped when she recognized Sasuke Uchiha standing across the counter.

Sasuke was that impersonal, rich businessman type. He had graduated early from college, so he already had a better job than Hinata. She wondered why a guy like him would show up at a dump like Burger Kage.

"Are you stupid?" Sasuke repeated.

Hinata blinked. Wait, was he talking to her?

"N-no," she said quietly.

Hinata had just recently fixed her stuttering problem for her job. This Uchiha guy was making her nervous. Now her bad habit returned to her dismay.

"Then why won't you give me my food?" he sneered.

"O-oh… s-sorry, U-uchiha-sama," she stuttered. "W-what did y-you o-order a-again?"

He glared at her and barked, "I would like a number five, please."

Hinata gulped, "T-that w-will b-be-"

"I know how much it costs," Sasuke interrupted. "I'm not stupid, unlike you."

He scowled as he handed her one of his credit cards from his fat wallet. Even though her arm shook, she managed to swipe it into the system. Hinata held out the card and a receipt carefully. He snatched it from her hands and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Where's my food?" he grunted.

"H-here," Hinata mumbled as she handed him a tray with a grilled chicken sandwich on it.

"Stop stuttering. You're a terrible waitress," he said as he snatched the tray away from her.

Hinata watched as he strode to the back of the restaurant, glaring at everyone in his path.

"Welcome to Burger Kage, may I take your order?" Hinata said distractedly to the next person in line.

* * *

Five hours later, it was finally closing time. Hinata sighed in relief and cleaned her station. Today had been rough due to Sasuke's rudeness. He had left her in distress. For the rest of the day, Hinata had stuttered, mumbled, frowned, and did all of the things cashiers were not supposed to do.

If Naruto found out, he would fire her immediately. At this thought, Hinata bit her lip and felt tears forming. No matter how old she became, she was still a crybaby.

She retreated to the back of the restaurant, hoping to find a quiet place to cry. Apparently, it was already occupied.

"U-uchiha-sama, w-what are y-you still d-doing here?" Hinata hiccupped as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sasuke indeed sat in a corner by himself, acting like the emo he was rumored to be in high school. His sandwich sat untouched on his tray. His head was buried in his arms on the table.

"U-uchiha-sama?" Hinata called out again.

He didn't budge.

"O-okay, s-sorry I interrupted y-you," she gave up, walking away.

She sniffled, trying to make her tears go away. However, they just worsened. In fact, her pale eyes were now red and puffy.

Sasuke lifted his head and ordered, "Stop."

She turned around, shocked to see his eyes matching hers. He had been crying too. She retraced her steps and sat across from the Uchiha.

"So," he mumbled.

"S-so," she replied.

They became quiet, lost in their own little worlds.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke blurted out suddenly.

She looked at him, a questioning glisten in her eyes.

"I was in a bad mood," he explained. "I just lost my job."

Her eyes widened in shock. Sasuke Uchiha was fired from his job? Sasuke, the over-achieving genius who skipped grades like jump rope? No, that was impossible; he was too perfect for anything like that to happen.

"I'm not perfect," he stated as if reading her mind.

"N-neither am I," Hinata admitted. "I'm s-sorry for my p-poor customer s-service."

"No," Sasuke argued, "it was my fault. I usually don't let my emotions get in the way of my life but-"

"But it's okay. Everyone has their off days. Or in my case, an off life," Hinata half-joked.

"You didn't stutter," Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't?" she asked.

"I guess you're comfortable around me now that you see I'm not a robot," Sasuke half-joked too.

She blushed as he leaned in closer to her, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you unhappy with your life?" he questioned.

Startled at the random question, she squeaked, "No."

"Really? Hn, I can tell that when you're at the cash register, your smile is fake," he smirked.

"Well, it's not that bad. I'm getting a college education so I can get a better job," Hinata tried to grin.

"You hate your job," Sasuke stated. "Why do you still work here?"

She thought of Naruto, the owner of Burger Kage. He hated her with a deep, burning passion, but it was still passion, right?

Then she thought of the times he pushed her away, oblivious to her love for him. He constantly insulted her. Sometimes he even hit her. Often, Hinata would come home from work with bruises.

"I don't know," she admitted as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

She searched the ground, as if the answer to life's hardships were there.

"Then don't," Sasuke said. "Don't work at this poor excuse for a restaurant."

"I need to pay for my college education," Hinata said softly.

"Then get a new job," Sasuke stated, as if that was the only logical answer, which it was.

"Who would hire me? I'm worthless!" Hinata cried.

"I would," Sasuke offered.

Hinata scoffed, "You just said that you lost your job."

"Tch, who needs the morons who fired me? I'm going to start my own company. You can be my secretary," Sasuke smirked.

"Really?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't have fries in your hair when you show up at work," Sasuke said.

He plucked a French fry out of her hair.

They began laughing as if everything was okay. As if their future was bright. As if their troubles were just a French fry away.

* * *

**French Fries!!!!! ****I guess I was hungry when I wrote this... O.o**

**Sorry if Sasuke got a lil OOC at the end.**


End file.
